What Makes You Beautiful
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: Lysander has always found Lucy intriguing, but when he finally plucks up the courage to talk to her, he finds out that she's more flawed than he thought and he wants to help her find the fact that she's beautiful. .: For the 2012 Hogwarts Games - Rythmic Gymnastics and The SongFic Bootcamp Challenge:.


_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know, you don't know you're beautiful ~ One Direction_

What Makes You Beautiful

She's perfect.

She can't see it though, that Lucy Weasley. She's depressed; I can see it in her eyes. She hardly ever speaks and tends to blend into the crowd. But in my eyes she's the most beautiful person in the room. I catch her looking at me sometimes but our eyes never meet for more than a second but I always smile at her, or at least I try to. She always averts her eyes when she catches me. It's almost like she doesn't want to be seen. I don't know, but I wish that we could have a conversation. It's not easy when she's as quiet as a mouse. I find it a lot easier to have conversations with her cousin, Roxanne and I think I might've lead her on a bit. Roxy and I are just really good friends, I don't think of her romantically, but I know she wants to be with me like that… I know for a fact that my best mate, Nathan Boot has his eye on her.

"What's up Ly?" Roxanne asks me as we lounge by the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Once again, I can't keep my eyes off that girl with the strawberry blonde hair sitting in the corner of the room studiously doing her homework, not being noticed by anyone.

"Does anyone ever speak to Lucy?" I ask before I can stop myself. Roxanne looks at me with a quizzical expression on her face. I can tell that she doesn't talk about her cousin often.

"Yeah, of course," Roxy says, "Why do you ask?"

I shrug, "Not sure, she seems lonely is all."

"Don't mind her; she's always been a loner." Roxanne says, "She's not interested in anything but her stupid work and the sad thing is that she's not even that smart."

"Roxy!" I scold, scooting away from her on the couch, "That's your own cousin that you're talking about."

"So," Roxanne says innocently, "It's true."

"You're horrible, I would never say anything like that about my cousins." I say, standing up from the couch and turning my back on Roxanne and going off in search of my twin brother, Lorcan who was probably off snogging his boyfriend, Hugo Weasley in a deserted corridor.

To my surprise, Roxanne doesn't follow me and beg me to return to the fire with her. I'm glad, I don't want to deal with her incessant nagging right now.

It's a few minutes before I realise that I have no one to sit with after leaving Roxanne by the fire. Lorcan is nowhere to be seen, Dominique is talking to Alice Longbottom, who I cannot stand. James and the rest are probably out pulling pranks on unsuspecting people in the corridors.

Again, the strawberry blonde head in the corner catches my attention and my eyes are drawn to Lucy Weasley once again. She's working on something, like usual. She's always working on something.

Before my mind has even processed what I'm doing, I find myself sitting down next to Lucy, a smile spreading across my face.

"Hello," I say cheerfully, "I'm Lysander."

Lucy looks up slowly, her face flushing with embarrassment as her blue eyes meet my brown ones. As soon as she looks into my eyes I notice how much more beautiful she is close up.

She's slender, almost too slender. Her hair falls straight down in her face, hiding her cheeks from me. The one thing I notice about her is her eyes, they're not kind like Roxanne's or James' or Dominique's. They're cold and they hold years and years of pain.

"_The eyes are not the windows to the soul, they are the doors"_ I hear my mother say. It's true, I can see every part of Lucy that she's hiding behind her façade just by looking into her eyes. I can read her emotions, but that might just be because I notice too many things.

Lucy doesn't say a word. She simply averts her gaze back to her work like she has every other time I've made eye contact with her.

"What are you working on?" I ask, looking over her shoulder at the piece of parchment in front of her to see a beautiful drawing of a fairy. "That's pretty good," I say, nodding at the fairy. I'm not lying, it is. The intricate detail on the wings makes the sketch look good enough to fly off the page.

"Thank you." I hear Lucy whisper. It's barely audible but I hear it.

"So you do speak!" I say happily. Lucy's eyes slowly move up from the parchment to meet mine again. There's a smile on her face.

"Yes." She says, "I just don't have a lot to say."

The way that the smile transforms her face makes me want to kiss her right then and there. She's stunning, absolutely stunning. She would look so much more beautiful if she wore that smile on her face more often.

"So, Lucy, do you draw often?" I ask as Lucy goes over the fairy's shoe with her quill.

"Every day," Lucy replies, "I like drawing, it gives me solace."

"Do you always draw fairies?" I ask, gesturing to the drawing in front of me.

"Mostly, yes," Lucy replies, "Sometimes I draw other animals though." She looks up at me again, her face lighting up with a smile, "Would you like to see?"

"Sure." I say eagerly and Lucy stands up.

"Follow me," She says, walking towards the staircase that leads to the girls dormitories. I follow without question until I reach the base of the staircase.

"I can't go up there; the stairs will turn into a slide." I say, pointing at the stone stairs that lead upwards in a spiral.

"Oh, don't worry there's a special spell we can put on you to stop that from happening." Lucy says, drawing her wand and performing a non-verbal spell. I don't feel anything remotely different and I most certainly haven't grown any girly bits.

"What does it do?" I ask curiously.

"It masks the fact that you're a boy without any physical effects." Lucy says, turning around and disappearing up the stairs. I took a tentative step onto the first stair and then the second. By the time I'd gotten to the fifth I was quite confident that Lucy's little charm had worked and started to run after her dainty footsteps on the staircase. She was almost like a fairy herself with how beautiful, small and dainty she was. I wondered if any blokes had ever told her that she was beautiful before.

I see Lucy's hair whip into a doorway and I follow her. Her dormitory is empty so she takes my hand and leads me straight over to the bed furthest from the door and pulls back her hangings. I gasp at the sight behind the curtains. Her headboard and the wall behind it is plastered with absolutely amazing drawings of different types of fairies and animals.

"Wow, Lucy." I say in awe as I look around at the pictures, "you could make a career out of drawing if you wanted. These are so good!"

"No they're not," Lucy says, looking back at her feet in embarrassment, "There are people who are much better than me."

"Want to bet?" I ask, walking closer to read the writing at the bottom of the picture closest to me. Lucy didn't reply as I squinted to read the writing. _Dominique_. It read. Alarmed, I looked back up at the fairy to see that it had Dominique's kind brown eyes, her rounded bubbly face and her long golden flowing hair. Quickly, I looked up at the one above it and squinted at the writing in the corner. This one said _Roxanne_. I looked at every one of the fairy pictures to find that it bore an incredible likeness of one of the members of Lucy's family.

"Lucy," I say slowly, "Is this your family?"

"Yes," Lucy says, "All of them." And with that she tacks up the picture that she had been drawing in the common room up next to the one of Victoire.

"But that one's not finished." I say as she waves her wand at it so that it won't fall down, "aren't you going to finish sketching it and colour it in?"

Lucy says nothing, and that's when I notice the name in the bottom of this drawing. It says _Lucy_.

"Lucy, why isn't your drawing finished?" I ask her cautiously, not expecting her to answer.

"Because _I'm _not finished." Lucy says simply and that's when it hits me.

She doesn't know that she's beautiful.

* * *

"So, what were you doing with Lucy last night?" Roxanne asks me carelessly as the two of us walk home from Quidditch practise.

"I was just talking to her," I say, shrugging nonchalantly. I didn't want to tell Dom about all of the perfect fairies in Lucy's room with the exception of one, the artist herself.

"Why?" Roxanne snorts, "She's such a bore."

"She's actually very nice." I say shortly and Roxanne just scoffs.

"What the hell Roxanne?" I say, as she unexpectedly pushes me up against a wall and begins to kiss me, I push her off but she tries to come back for more and I push her off again.

"What's up Ly? Can't take a little action?" Roxy says, as I hold her at arm's length to stop her from kissing me again.

"No, not from you." I say, it's time I stop leading Roxanne on, she'll only get hurt otherwise. Roxanne stops trying to kiss me.

"What do you mean 'not from me'?" she asks indignantly and I can see the famous Weasley temper seeping through her pores as I stammer for words.

"I don't like you in that way, Roxy, we're just friends." I manage and I can see Roxanne's heart break. I see it in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well you could've fooled me!" Roxanne says and to my surprise, she turns on her heel and marches off, leaving me standing there like a fool. I look after her and think that she'll come round eventually. I gather myself together and make my way up to the Prefects bathroom for my post-Quidditch shower. I keep my eye out for Lucy because she's the one that I want to talk to about last night. I want to convince her that she _is_ complete and beautiful. But she's nowhere to be seen and the prefect's bathrooms are deserted.

_It's late, Ly. _I remind myself, _she's probably done in here anyway_. Sighing, I make my way to the showers on the other side of the room. I pull back the curtain and begin to undress. I turn on the hot tap and wait for the water to warm up as I rinse myself under the cold. Quidditch training in the rain is not the best fun. I look down at my feet to see a red liquid swirling around them.

My first thought is, _where am I bleeding? _But then I realise that there is blood on the walls of the shower too, as well as on the ground. It's then that I hear a retching sound from the direction of the toilets.

I don't hesitate; Blood on the walls of a shower and then a retching sound from the toilets sounds like self-harm and bulimia. I grab a towel and wrap it around my waist and walk with soft footsteps over to the row of toilet cubicles on the opposite side of the bath.

I locate the cubicle quickly and go to push open the door. I expect to find it locked, but it's not and it slides open without so much as a creak.

"Lucy," I say in shock as I see the petite figure leaning over the toilet, throwing her guts up. Lucy doesn't turn around, she just collapses on the floor, sobbing. I rush forward to support her as her small chest heaves with sobs. "Lucy, come on, let's get you cleaned up." I say, squatting down and lifting her up. She's light, very light which is probably a result of the bulimia.

I rest her against the wall of fluffy towels as I turn on the water in the bath. The slices on Lucy's arms frighten me and the bloodstains on her shirt make my head spin. She's still sobbing. My heart melts as I walk over to her. She's so damaged but even though she's done this to herself, she's still inexplicably beautiful.

"Why did you do it, Lucy?" I say, conjuring bandages from my wand and wrapping them gently around the fresh, bleeding wounds on her forearms. Lucy leans her head on my shoulder and sobs into it. "Its okay," I say, stroking that strawberry blonde hair that had always caught my attention in the common room, "you can cry all you want."

Lucy grasps at my shirt and says six words, "I just wanted to be beautiful."

I barely suppress a gasp, she already was beautiful. I'd thought she was beautiful since our first day at Hogwarts.

"Lucy," I say, prying her away from my shoulder and holding her at arm's length, looking into her pained blue eyes, "You_ are _beautiful, you're the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts."

Lucy looks up at me, her face disbelieving. "Not more beautiful than Roxanne, then?" she says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I saw you kissing her earlier." Lucy says nonchalantly, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"What? Oh, that. Roxy forced herself on me; she's nothing more than a friend." I say, waving it off. For a second I see a little glimmer of hope in Lucy's eyes. "You know who I'd like as more than a friend." I smile, and Lucy looks up at me with hopeful eyes.

"Who?" Lucy asks.

"You," I say, and with that I lean down and kiss her. She doesn't respond for the first few seconds but then I feel her kissing me back. It's not desperate, it's not rushed. It's tender and perfect; a perfect kiss between two lovers. We break apart and I smile at her and say.

"You are beautiful." Lucy smiles back and I see all of the pain and the hurt in her eyes disappear. She knows she's beautiful now. She just needed someone to tell her.

* * *

**AN: Before anyone asks, I am NOT a One Direction fan, this song just fitted the pairing really well. **

**For;**

**The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Rythmic Gymnastics**

**The Songfic Boot Camp – Song #32 – **_**What Makes You Beautiful.**_

**I don't own the song or the lyrics at the top. All rights goes to One Direction and the characters in this story belong to JKR. **

**I'd love it if you could tell me what you thought :)**

**Potter On**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
